Nick Williams
'''Nick Williams' is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. Nick is introduced as a student at Wiksteria High who is shown to be romantically interested in popular girl Liz Taylor. However, his seemingly innocent schoolboy infatuation is revealed to be an extreme and dangerous obsession, one that drives him to do all sorts of horrible things to keep her by his side and away from Ben, who also worships her. Nick comes across as a very disturbed adolescent, willing to do anything it takes to get his way, and eventually takes advantage of Liz in her frail state, all in the name of his love for her. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Nick was a loner at Wiksteria High. The only person he really talked to was his neighbour, James, which made him feel less alone. ("All for the Best") He also went to chess club, where he often played against Ben. ("You Meddling Kids") 'Season 1' Liz and Nick meet when both are feeling alone and down. Nick is amazed by how nice she is to him and invites her to go and watch a band with her. She says that she doesn't want to meet any of her old friends, so Nick takes her to the roof and they watch alone. ("Seeking the Door") With Liz staying away from her old friends, she and Nick spend their days together. ("Papa Said") One day Liz was too busy to go out with Nick, so he used James death to make her feel sorry for him. The two then went star gazing and Nick told her that things that seemed big in their lives really weren't, including deaths. Katie came to ask Liz to come back to their group of friends, but Nick tried to put Liz against them. Josh then confronted Nick, saying that it wasn't good for Liz to be isolated from her friends. Josh told him that he was wasting his time as Liz would never go for him. Realising that he was right and that Liz wanted to go back to her firends, he began planning the fire of Wiksteria High.("All for the Best") Nick marked all the fire exits before the fire, planning everyone to make it out okay. He only wanted to look heroic in the eyes of Liz by saving her. However the fire got out of hand, and he ran away, leaving Liz. Luckily Liz was saved by Josh. However Ali Sword died in the fire. ("Burning Bridges") Nick seemed very guilty about Ali dying, which attracted the suspicions of Ben. Ben took a closer look at the source of the fire and concluded Nick started it. When he confronted Nick, Nick told Ben that proving he started the fire would be like one of their chess games. ("You Meddling Kids") Nick overheard Katie telling Liz that she belived Nick started the fire. Nick confronted Kaite and asked if she had any evidence. Katie told her it was only what Ben had told her. Nick told her to keep her theories to herself as he had always had to deal with people spreading rumours. He then mocked her over her feelings for Ben. ("Domination") Liz went back to her old group, after being told that Nick started the fire. However when Kimo tried to force himself on Liz, she was saved by Nick. The two made up and she appologised for doubting him. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 1") When Ben worked up the courage to come and talk to Liz, Nick interupted their conversation. Nick then asked Liz to come with him, leaving Ben. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") 'Season 2' Liz continued to date Nick, as they welcomed the new neighbour: Mary, whom Liz recognised but couldn't place. She continued to take her medication in secret, however it was seen by Val. Val took the chance for revenge by replacing Liz's pills, causing her to to replace the pills. Liz and Nick also go to Ben's home, where he introduces everyone to Emma, where Nick told Ben he wasn't really over Liz. Liz is told by her mother that Val was over, and she realises what has happened causing her to attack Val at school as she is not herself. Humilated, Liz runs off but is comforted by Nick, who she then sleeps with. ("Forever Reforming"/"Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten"/"My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Liz introduces Nick to Amanda, however Amanda sees that Nick isn't right for her daughter and tells Liz not to see him anymore. Ben tells Liz he agrees, which is overheard by Nick and causes Ben to be pushed down the stairs. Liz visted Ben but he wasn't sure who pushed him. For Bens return, his friends held a surprise Homecoming Party, where Liz goes with Nick, however he breaks down with guilt and tells her that he pushed Ben down the stiars and started the fire which killed Ali Sword. Liz is shocked and is ready to leave, but Nick then reveals he knows she killed James. ("Wanting for Everything"/"Binding Affairs"/"Boo!") Nick then begins to blackmail Liz into staying with him. When she tries to start a fight, Nick doesn't fall for it and informs her that they will always be together. However Nick fails to deal with the new distance between them and when he tries to force himself on Liz, she decides she has had enough and writes a confession. She then goes to the police, ready to hand herself in, but Nick stops her, saying that he will leave her alone. ("The Search Party's Over"/"King of the Castle") Ben comforts Liz, saying she was right in breaking up with Nick. However Nick, who has been stalking her, reveals Ben's feelings for her. ("When God's Back is Turned") Nick then decides to kill himself, with no reason to live without Liz, and jumps off a bridge. Liz visits him and confronts him about how they only needed each other but it was never love. Nick assures her that it was love and then says he won't be returning to Wiksteria High, so she wont see him again. ("It Just Never Ends") Nick was seen by Liz, being picked on by some kids who stole his crutch as she went to help him. He told her of his plans to move but then his face changed as he seen her with Ben. He then set alight Mary's house when Ben was inside. Ben managed to rescue those inside and made it out but Nick took Ben and Liz captive to the ruins of the old school. Nick told Ben of how Liz killed James and was in the mental clinic. He then took Liz's pills so that Ben could see the real Liz, and forced the pills down Ben and his own gullets to allow Liz to decide which to save. A crazy Liz, without her pills, accidently knocked Nick off the roof and attacked Ben (believing him to be Ali) however Ben calmed her down. Liz then remembered seeing Mary the night James died, discovering she had been used to cover Henry killing James. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1"/"Who You Really Are, Part 2") Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ben's family Category:Season 4 Characters